A novel class of material has been discovered that exhibits non-magnetic behavior in its native (sub 50A) state, but when assembled into clusters of above 500A in diameter exhibits superparamagnetic behavior. Materials of this type can be prepared as biodegradable 500A clusters, injected into patients and used as safe, non-toxic, degradable MRI contrast agents. A research program is proposed to utilize these magnetic clusters as agents for MRI contrast, to build clusters of various sizes for size exclusion delivery to specific organs for contrasting in MRI and to study the 60Hz and RP magnetic field response of these clusters vs. cluster size, time, pH and temperature. Omni Quest acknowledges the need for in vivo testing to determine the viability of its research and while such a program is not feasible within the limits of a Phase I proposal by a "small business", a biological analysis of candidate materials will be conducted and a strategic plan for accomplishing in vivo testing is in place. Based upon a successful Phase I, Omni Quest has already entered into research collaboration agreements with significant international pharmaceutical companies and research centers that have the ability and intent to conduct in vivo testing in animals. These confidential relationships will be disclosed within the protected portion of this proposal only.